


You are fucking special

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, just a thing i found on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But really, Nezumi never did that for anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are fucking special

Inukashi wasn´t the most social person in this world. His only friend was probably Nezumi, and hell, they weren´t even friends.

Talking about Human friends that´s it.

They were just basically in “You are allowed to breath the same air as me”  condition. That considering both of their personalities, it was a lot actually.

They sat in the floor of the drama club. It was almost spring break, and the last two periods, and of course the drama teacher sucked enough that he didn´t show up, so everyone ditched, and left the only two guys that hated going out more than anything, with the classroom all for themselves.

 Inukashi looking for things for his dog´s on internet, or some random thing he could find, and Nezumi was, of course, reading a book and listening to music, that he didn´t understand why he listened.

He thought it was going to be a normal do-nothing day, but for some reason the door opened, and boy entered the classroom.

-Oh? Are you having classes? –the boy asked. Inukashi didn´t answer and neither did Nezumi.

The guy might have guessed that they didn´t or simply didn´t give a fuck. He just sat down next to Nezumi, and then Inukashi realized how weird the kid was.

White hair and a red scar over his face like a snake.

-It´s a mess outside.-the boy started talking, but no one answered.-Everyone is screaming and they don´t let you have a moment of peace…I was trying to find a place to read, but it seems this is the only place I could find and…

The boy was talking too much. Inukashi didn´t care. The ignored him and continued his, oh so interesting reading about…It seems like a new perfume a random artist he didn´t care about. He could continue to ignore him, he was bored, and the boy was actually making comments so stupid they were funny, but then he made a mistake.

He tried to peak at what Nezumi was reading.

He tried to warn him, but the boy was faster, and before Inukashi could even open his mouth, Nezumi ripped his earphones out and stared at the boy dead in the eye.

-Shut up. You are annoying.

Damn, that must have hurt the little boy´s pride.

Nezumi returned his gaze to the book, and with ice cold voice he ended it.

-If you talk, you go back outside.

The boy stayed silent, and Inukashi actually felt bad for the boy.

He didn´t seem a bad guy, just really, really stupid.

Ok, he was crazy, and probably out of his mind but, the poor boy looked about to cry, and it may be time for his yearly good action that will make him not die alone.

-Don´t mind him, stupid head.-he said, in a whisper.- He is just like that. If you are expecting someone to talk, this is not the place.

The boy nodded, and seemed less down, so he returned to his cellphone, and the rest of the two periods went smoothly.

With the time, the boy came back.

The boy really needed a quiet place for the last period, to finish his book. He, it seemed, was in the extra class for studying, but no one in that place actually studied, and the drama club was always empty on Thursdays and Fridays, because the teacher never showed up those days.

The boy´s name was Shion, he learned some time later, not that he stopped calling him “Stupid head”.

He and Nezumi, even when they had a really weird first meeting, seemed to get along.

At first it was just in the drama club. When Nezumi didn´t want to read, and he didn´t have his earphones, they started talking. Inukashi never followed their conversations. They were always about books and music, and he was more interested in animal facts than humans. Even then, Shion understood, that the moment Nezumi put his earphones on; he needed to shut up and read.

Then it became more and more.

Inukashi usually ate with Nezumi, mostly because he didn´t want to be alone and Nezumi was the only one he could breathe next to without getting annoyed, so it was kind of a surprise when Shion came and started talking to them during lunch break.

Everything seemed more pleasant when Shion was around. Sometimes he talked about normal things, and even Inukashi joined the talk. He talked about his friend Safu that was really nice, but she preferred to spent time with her friends, and wanted to find male friends, not just the same girl that they bothered him about being his girlfriend.

He talked about ecology too, taking Inukashi´s attention for a whole lunch break.

He talked about dog and plants, and it was obvious the kid knew a lot.

In any case.

Inukashi hadn´t actually realized how much importance Shion was taking, until one day.

They were in the lunch break, and Nezumi was having a particular bad day, because well, he was wearing both of his earphones.

Inukashi didn´t dare to ask what happened so he just stayed in silence.

Until, well.

-Nezumi! Look what I found!

Inukashi was about to have a heart attack.

Nezumi in bad mood, and an annoying over enthusiastic white haired were probably no good combination. He was about to tell Shion to Shut The Fuck Up, when the most strange thing in his life happened.

Gently, not ripped, but gently, Nezumi took  first one then the other, of his earphones. His face was calm, and not so annoyed as before.

-What?

Shion didn´t seem to notice, so he just continued to talk excitedly about the book he just found on the library about an old civilization, that sang and had a goddess named Eluryas, and…

-You are talking too fast.-He said, and Inukashi couldn´t belive his eyes and ears.-I can´t understand.

-It´s amazing! Look!-Shion sat next to Nezumi and opened the book trying to explain.

Inukashi just sat there, unable to understand a single thing of what had just happened.

Nezumi.

Took both of his earphones out.

To listen to what that boy had to say?

-Damn, airhead…-Inukashi murmured.-You are fucking special.   

**Author's Note:**

> Meh just a random thing. I wanted to write Nezushi and like, that´s it.


End file.
